


LaFerry Date

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this was for the Captain because she requested it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22





	LaFerry Date

_LaFerry fic: Fluff untill further notice or until Cap wants it changed otherwise. After the angry garden gnome uprising attack in the Silas U basement._   
_LaFontaine says to Perry before they enter the battlefield this: “If we live through this, I’ll take you on a date. A normal date. Just for you.”_

  
Perry came prepared, what with supplies to bandage up her best friend but also some weapons she so suprisingly had. When LaF saw this, she was a bit taken aback.  
"I thought you didn’t do the whole supernatural thing?"  
"Well, it’s you we’re talking about and Danny is a but busy with some Summer Society things and I don’t think I’d rather you ask Carmilla or Laura, sad to say because I think they’d be better than me—" she was cut off by LaFontaine holding up a hand.  
"Perr, relax. Yeah, the others might be ok in there but I feel you’re the best one to help with this. And besides, I’d rather not have a repeat of the Library incident," this caused Lola to give a small laugh.  
"Okay, you win, Susan."  
"If we survive this thing," she didn’t move her sight from the door, but her companion turned to face her, "I’ll take you on a date. Like a real, normal date. Nothing supernatural, nothing for science, just you and me, Lola Perry." she was serious even though she started it off like a cheesy man-to-woman cliffhanger type troupe from some cheesy romcom.  
"Susan LaFontaine is this a proclomation of your love for me?" it was like she could see right through LaFontaine for her cheeks reddened a bit. "You are precious. Fine, after this, the date. Or maybe not directly after this, depending on what happens of course." LaF chuckled at her rambling and got her bat ready, Perry her own weapon.  
"One, two, three…!" with that, LaFontaine burst the door open with a yell and went swinging, Perry close behind, attacking as many Gnomes as she could.

It was way after the uprising had come and passed, the two girls being victorious. It wasn’t until they were both back in their dorm room, calming down, and with Lola patching them both up, that Lola brought up the thing Susan talked about earlier…  
"So about that date you owe me," a small smile creeped up her face.  
"Oh shit," she thought Perry would’ve forgotten bout that but now she had to keep her end of the promise.  
All one could hear from their shared room was Lola’s contagious laughing.

The end of the week is when LaFontaine promised the date would happen. Thank god though, the week was hell what with problems with Laura and her complaining - though not as much - about Carmilla as usual, Danny frantic bout them both spending time together (though one would wonder why being as the two literally share a room together), and anything else they could list off.  
LaF wanted it to be perfect so she got her best clothes on, got all gussied up just for the date. Her hair was on point as was her clothes, nothing wrong should happen.  
"Hey you" Perry was a little early but on time nonetheless as she all but hopped to her date.  
"Hey yourself, wow" Susan was a bit in awe of her date. Perry was always well done up but in lieu of their date, she just looked more than wow, she looked amazing.  
"Ready for the date?"  
"Oh right, yeah I am."  
"Where you taking us?" the curly haired cutie asked as she slipped her arm through LaFontaine’s as they headed to the town - which was surprisingly close to the Uni, because it was almost completely baren around the campus.  
"You’ll see," she let on without spoiling it which only resulted in Perry making a face, her eyes squinting, nose scrunching up and lips pursing at her. LaFontaine laughed soft at that.  
"Keep doing that face and it’ll stay like that"  
her face morphed back to ‘normal’ and she shook her head, soft smile at the corner of her lips.

They soon arrived to the diner LaFontaine set up the dinner date for and they walked in, got a booth, menus and drinks, and waited for the other to get their order in mind.  
Once both had it in mind and the waiter came over to take said order, and the menus away, they sat and just talked, staring at each other as if the two have been dating for years - which, from afar, could be questionable but the two wouldn’t say on that.

Once the dinner was done and over with, LaFontaine took Perry down the shopping plaza/shopping lane and just let her splurge (if she wanted) as much as she could till the night was almost to a close at which point Susan brought Perry to the movie house, bought them tickets, and strolled into the theater.  
"C’mon Susan, what movie are we seeing?"  
"You’ll see. What good is a surprise if I tell you?"  
Perry couldn’t argue with that she she closed her mouth once the lights dimmed in the theater and on the screen, one of Perry’s favorite musical movies came on - The Music Man.  
"You remembered? Oh, Susan!" she sounded like some romcom girl reacting to her romcom loves rememberance of something.  
"Well it was playing in the area and I know how much you love it and all, so I thought…." she rubbed her neck and smiles sheepishly in the dim light of the movie reflecting on their faces.  
"Well I love it, and I loved today," she planted a kiss or two - both resulting in red lip marks from her lipstick - on LaFontaine’s cheek, "and I love you." it was like a whisper. Like an intimate whisper. When LaFontaine turned to her companion, she could see a faint dusting of pink to her cheeks, a smile now wide on her face.  
"I love you too, Lola," another intimate whisper shared between the two - both now coming to terms with their latent feelings for the other.  
with a burst of courage and the first musical number coming up, Susan leaned in and caught Lola’s lips with her own and held her there till one of them parted.  
"Later," it was like a promise.  
They both nodded in agreement at Perry’s promise and they both turned to the screen to watch the rest of the movie, hand in hand that is.

END


End file.
